little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Farmatyr
Farmatyr is a character featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. He was the mentally-disturbed Thapoli-Naglfar War veteran who scarred by his experience of war and seek consolation in performing magical experiments. His experiments with mythical substance eitr based on Naglfar's confiscated notes was the catalyst of Lara's tragic death and reanimation into eitr-walker. Personality & Character Farmatyr was an experienced wizard from Thapoli who contributed in various advancements of magic and technology in the kingdom over the course of Thapoli-Naglfar War in his youth and even fought alongside Sword of Laeradr's greatest warriors Wrath of Thor in the battlefield. After the war ends, he spent much of his free time performing experiments in his workshop, as he felt he cannot led a civilian life and experiments and combat situation are what gave his life meaning. He, alongside Harr and Asger were responsible for deaths of Lara's parents back during the war. Upon hearing that Asger decided to adopt the traumatized child, he expressed his objection due to wary with her background, but nevertheless let the ratatoskr raising her as his younger sister and daughter. Upon hearing the news of magic around the world started to weaken, Farmatyr decided to conduct an experiment in hopes of finding alternate magic power source for everyone in magical community to no avail. In his desperation, he turned on salvaged notes about Naglfar's forbidden magic in his possession and stumbled upon Naglfar's experiment to create mythical substance called eitr, which supposedly able to create life and even revive the dead. Improving techniques he learned from those notes, Farmatyr managed to create improved version of mystical substance, an improvement that he revealed to Asger, Harr, and Lara who visited his home. However, instead of delighted, Asger and Harr are horrified as they fully aware with the substance's dangerous and unpredictable properties, and it become apparent that Farmatyr's experiments with eitr became unnerving, with the mentally-disturbed wizard intended to use it to revive the dead. An argument ensued between them, which culminated to Farmatyr exposed Asger and Harr as the one who killed Lara's parents back during the war in a fit of rage, leaving Lara devastated and ran off with tears. Horrified with what he had done, and discovered that Lara was dying due to landslide, Farmatyr kidnapped the dying child in a desperate attempt to revive her with eitr, much to Asger and Harr's fury. Farmatyr attempted to justify his actions, but Harr rightfully pointed out that his obsession with eitr had driven him insane and selfish. Worse, the heated argument between three friends made them failed to realize that Farmatyr's machines which control the flow of Eitr malfunctions and explode, killing both Lara and Farmatyr and severely injured Harr and Asger. Presumed dead, Asger and Harr called their friends to prepare for Farmatyr and Lara's funeral. However, Lara unexpectedly woke up, corrupted by eitr and became an eitr-walker. As this happens, memories of Asger and Harr's betrayal which culminated to very horrifying circumstances of her death flow through her and drove her over the edge in the form of a PTSD mental breakdown. Both trauma and corruption turned her into a crazed killing machine who lashed out on her father and the rest of Wrath of Thor before left, never to be seen again. While it appeared that Farmatyr's funeral went smoothly on the other hand, his grave unexpectedly found empty few days later. Not only that, his equipments, which includes damaged machinery he designed to control the flow of eitr, reported missing on the same night. It's later revealed that Farmatyr had been revived by eitr into a draugr like Lara, where as eitr-infused undead, he continued his experiments in secret. Rumors about him returned from the death and continuing his bizarre experiments soon attracted Naglfar's attention where Hel and Elder Erik attempted to recruit him to their cause to no avail due to his insanity, but able to coaxed him to share data from his experiments for Naglfar's cause. Skills & Abilities *'Eitr-Walker Physiology': As result of fatally exposed to Eitr, coupled with his rage and insanity Farmatyr became a powerful Eitr-enhanced draugr. **'Supernatural Strength': As eitr-walker, Farmatyr's strength is unnaturally enhanced. **'Defunct Physiology': As eitr-walker, Farmatyr lost his ability to feel any form of pain, endowing him degree of superhuman resillience and essentially without any form of physical needs, able to go without food, water, oxygen, or sleep. However, his lack of sense of pain also serves as his weakness as he is unable to gauge the damage he has taken in fights, causing him to overexert himself all the time and not realizing not realizing severity of her injuries before they eventually takes its toll on him. **'Organic Construct Creation': As an eitr-walker, Farmatyr can turn a portion of his flesh into weapon. *'Magic': Farmatyr is a skilled wizard who excels in magic, but his signature ability to conjure energy balls that could be thrown and called back. He also demonstrated the ability to sending the energy balls by kicking them. *'Skilled Combatant': Farmatyr also excels in Thapolian Martial Arts in addition of his magical skills, making him a formidable adversary. Tools & Equipment *'Raider Armor': According to Harr, Farmatyr possesses a Raider armor which he customized for battle during the war, but the armor had been destroyed. *'Shadowhide Armor': Farmatyr was given a viking-themed purple and gray Shadowhide Armor by Elder Erik, which endow him enhanced strength, speed, and power enough for him to fight on par against formidable opponents like Molly and Asger. *'Magic Mace': Farmatyr's main weapon is a green mace with silver head that houses a green crystal that can channel magic energy to cast spells. Notes & Trivia Category:Villains Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Witches of Midgard-verse